Locked Up
by ChristyK
Summary: Dean and Sam are arrested on false charges and thrown in prison Warning: Sexual situations suggested but nothing explicit
1. Chapter 1

This one is a little different from my other fics. Someone wanted me to write a prison fic and this is the best I could come up with at the time. Nothing supernatural about it, just Dean and Sam being thrown into a prison. Please be warned….there are references to male rape but nothing explicit.

Locked up

The rain was coming down in buckets as Dean maneuvered the car along a back stretch of road in Georgia. They were heading toward a small town named Woodsdale, in order to investigate a reported haunting in an old school house.

"I never saw it rain this hard before." Sam said looking out the side window. He could hardly see out of it in the moonless night.

"I did. Dad and I were up in Washington State and …."

Before he could finish a deer ran out in front of them and Dean swerved trying to avoid it. He managed to, but on the slick highway he ended up fishtailing and spinning completely around. They both sat for a few seconds in stunned silence.

"I think my whole life just flashed before me." Sam joked.

"That was close." Dean said as he turned the car around and continued driving. A few seconds later he looked in the rear view mirror and saw flashing lights behind him.

"I wonder what he wants?" He said as he pulled to the side of the road. Sam turned around in his seat and looked out the back window. He watched as two officers got out, one walked toward Dean's side the other his side.

Dean rolled down the window.

"Good afternoon officer, what's the problem?" He gave him his most innocent smile.

"Let me see your license and registration." Dean glanced at Sam as he reached in his glove compartment and hoped he pulled out the correct identification. He handed it to the officer.

"You were all over the road back there." The officer said as he handed the documents back to Dean.

"Yeah, a deer ran out in front of me and I had to swerve."

"I didn't see any deer."

"Well there was one, it ran off down into that field."

"I was right behind you and I didn't see any deer." The officer repeated as he leaned down and looked into the car. "You boys been drinking?" He shone his flashlight in Sam's face.

"No officer, like my brother said he swerved to avoid a deer." Sam said as he squinted his eyes against the bright light.

"Let me see your ID."

Sam took out his wallet and handed it over to the officer who studied it then tossed it back in the car.

"Get out of the car." He ordered Sam.

"There must be some mistake officer I…."

"Get out of the car!" The officer took a step back and put his hand on his holster.

Sam glanced at Dean before getting out of the car. He was immediately grabbed by the officer on his side of the car and slammed down hard onto the hood of the Impala his arm twisted behind him.

"What's this all about!" Dean said getting out of the car angry that his brother was being hurt.

"Hold it right there." The officer said as he took a step back and unsnapped his holster.

"Just tell me what's going on?" Dean watched as the officer with Sam twisted his arm up even further on his back causing him to cry out in pain. "Stop it, you're hurting him!"

When the officer jammed his elbow hard into Sam's back and pulled his head back by his hair Dean couldn't control his anger.

"Damn it you're hurting him!" Dean started to go around the car to his brother's aide. "Let him go, he didn't do anything!"

Before he reached his brother he heard Sam shout a warning to him but it was too late. A club came down across the back of his head knocking him to his knees. Sam's worried face flashed in front of him as he passed out.

**The police station**

"Ohhhh man." Dean moaned as he woke up and looked into Sam's face.

"Dean you okay?" Sam asked.

"What the hell happened?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't know…I think they think I'm someone else. They haven't really said too much. They just threw us in here."

Dean slowly sat up with Sam's help and realized they were in an old jail cell which to him appeared to be something from out of the old west. The cell sat down the hallway from the main office of the police station.

"And Dean…they took your car keys."

"Damn! If they look in my trunk …."

"Or glove compartment." Sam added, knowing Dean had a collection of fake ID's in the compartment.

A short time later the two officers came back to the jail area.

"What are you two boys into?"

"What do you mean Officer…" Dean looked at the name on his badge. "Walker." He added, praying they hadn't looked in his trunk but knew they probably had.

"Your trunk is filled with all kinds of strange weapons. What were you two planning?"

Dean glanced at Sam, trying to decide what to say but decided the truth was the best.

"We're….ghost hunters."

"Ghost hunters!" The cop said then looked at his partner and laughed. "Aren't you two boys a little old to be playing Ghost Busters?"

"Look officer I have a permit for the weapons if that's a problem."

"The problem is your friend."

"Me?" Sam wondered what they thought he had done. He glanced at Dean, a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Yeah you son, we've been looking for you for over a week now in connection with that convenience store robbery."

"Hey you got the wrong guy." Sam said standing up. "We only got into Georgia early this morning."

"He's right officer. We were in Indiana a week ago."

The officer looked at Dean.

"And you, you're in trouble for attacking an officer of the law." The officer shook his head. "You two boys are in big trouble."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope you're not disappointed with the story.

**Locked up**

Chapter two

"Hey wait a minute…" Dean stood up and walked over and gripped the bars. "We didn't do anything. You can't hold us unless you have proof that we disobeyed the law."

"Don't you lip off to me sonny. I'll hold you as long as I want to."

Sam walked over and stood next to his brother.

"Then we want to see a lawyer."

"Sorry there aren't any in town." Walker grinned over at his partner, Officer Landis.

"Well then don't we at least get a phone call?"

"I don't know where you boys are from, but down here I'm the law and what I say goes. We don't need none of those fancy talking lawyers and you don't need no phone call. Your description fits the guy that robbed the store, tall, long dark hair…that's good enough for me."

Sam gave a little laugh.

"You got to be kidding! Tall, long dark hair…that fits about half the people in the state."

"Well I saw the video and I say it's you."

Sam shook his head in disbelief.

"Well then what about my brother? He didn't do anything, you can't hold him."

"He resisted arrest."

"Arrest! You weren't going to arrest me! All I did was walk to the other side of my car because that goon was hurting my brother for no reason." Dean spoke up.

"You were going to attack my partner."

"I wasn't going to attack your partner…Look he was going to break my brother's arm, all I wanted to do was stop him."

"You were interfering in an arrest."

"Oh for God's sake!" Dean shook his head and looked away. He knew arguing with these two men was hopeless.

"So what are you going to do to us?" Sam asked.

"We're going to stick you up in the county jail till I'm ready to hear your case."

"Till you're ready to hear our case?" Sam looked at Dean and shook his head. "This gets better and better."

**County jail**

Dean and Sam were both handcuffed together and put in leg irons for their trip to the county jail.

The jail was an old run down building surrounded by barbed wire. There were two buildings, one that housed the convicts and the other that housed the correctional officers. A small open area between the buildings served as a recreational area with two basketball nets and a set of bleachers. Two towers stood guarding the recreational area, each with a guard holding long rifles watching the activity below.

Dean and Sam were led into the building and their handcuffs were removed. They then were turned over to a man who handed out the prison uniform which was an orange jumpsuit.

"I can't believe this." Dean turned to Sam as he took one of the offered suits then looked over at the man. "Hey don't you have something in green…orange isn't my color, clashes with my eyes."

The man ignored him.

"How do we get out of this one?" Sam whispered to Dean but his attention was more focused on one of the convicts who was mopping the floor nearby. The con was leering at the two brothers and deliberately licked his lips when they were escorted into the shower area. "Oh great, we already have Bubba trying to make a hit on us." Sam whispered to his brother.

Dean had seen the man also. He knew what happened in prison and prayed he and Sam wouldn't be separated.

"Okay, strip down." One of the guards ordered.

"Here?" Sam said as he swallowed hard.

"Yeah here! Strip!"

Sam looked at Dean and he could see the fear in Sam's eyes. He too felt fear but wasn't about to let them see it.

"Um …we already had our shower for the day." Dean joked as he tried to walk away from the shower area. He was slammed against the wall by one of the guards and a club pressed up against his throat.

Dean dropped his uniform as his hands went up trying to keep the club from choking him.

"You do as you're told boy."

Dean knew with his fight training he could easily take the guard down but where would that get him he thought and he had to think of Sam. If he got into trouble with the guards they would probably separate them and that he didn't want. No, he'd wait until the right moment then try to get him and Sam out of there.

Sam leaned down and picked up Dean's uniform but another guard hit his hand with a club causing him to drop it. He winced as he rubbed his sore hand.

"He picks up his own uniform. You'll soon learn in here you don't help another con. You just obey the rules and we'll all get along just fine."

The club was removed from Dean's throat and he picked up his uniform glaring at the guard. He looked over at Sam to see if he was okay. Sam simply nodded.

"Okay now that we got that over with ….Strip!" The guard ordered.

They did as they were told and stood naked holding their uniforms in front of them.

"Now go take a shower."

They were each handed a bar of soap and a towel.

They entered the shower area and each of them felt like they had been kicked in the stomach when they saw eight other convicts standing there watching them.

"Dean…" Sam said, the fear evident in his voice.

"Don't let them see your fear Sam. Just pretend you're in the school locker room." Dean said as he tried to act casual as he walked over and turned on one of the showers. Sam followed his lead. Together they tried to ignore the whistles from the convicts watching them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Once more thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them.

**Locked Up**

Chapter three

Sam stood in the shower frozen with fear while Dean washed and acted like nothing was bothering him. He knew his brother was inadvertently making himself an easy target and tried to warn him.

"Sam, loosen up or you'll just attract these jerks to you." Dean whispered when his back was to the cons.

"Dean we got to get out of here." Sam whispered then swallowed hard as he watched one of the cons approach them.

"Hey pretty boy, how 'bout you and me getting together tonight and party?" He asked Sam who looked back at him but said nothing.

"He's my date for tonight?" Dean quickly spoke up trying to protect his brother from the convict's advances.

Another con started walking over.

"Hey fish, you're even prettier then he is." He said to Dean.

Dean spun around and faced him.

"Like I said we both are spoken for." Dean stared straight into the man's eyes.

"Well I say your not. I say if I want you you're mine." The man reached out and touched Dean's waist. Dean spun around and dropped the man with a kick to the stomach. As the rest of the men began to move in Sam snapped out of his fear and began fighting along side his brother. Soon all eight convicts lay on the shower floor moaning in pain. Dean grinned over at Sam.

"Even bare assed we can still kick it." He held up his hand to give Sam a high five but Sam didn't return it.

"That's just eight of them. There's a whole prison full of them."

"Well at least it's eight that probably won't bother us for a while. Like I told you Sam you can't let them get to you. If they know that you're scared they'll be all over you."

Sam knew Dean was right, but the fact was he was scared, scared to death. He had seen enough prison movies to know what they were in for.

"Dean, how are we going to get out of this? No one even knows where we are. And Dad….who even knows where he is."

"We just have to play it by ear and if an opportunity presents itself we take it and don't look back…..You can't show them that you're scared." When Sam didn't seem convinced he continued. "Sam, look at this place…It's old, it looks like it hasn't been updated for years. Half these guards look like a bunch of backwoods hillbillies. They can be bribed; we just have to figure out which ones to work on."

"Well I am scared. If you haven't noticed we're standing here buck naked in a prison full of sexually frustrated men. I think I have good reason to be scared."

Dean gave a little laugh.

"Yeah, I guess we do have a slight problem. But the more we show our fear the more they'll think they can move in on us."

One of the guards blew a whistle and Dean and Sam walked out of the shower. When the other cons didn't come out a guard went in and then ran back out.

"What the hell happened in there?" He looked back and forth between Dean and Sam, and then looked at another guard. "They're all busted up in there."

"How the hell did you two take on eight men?" The guard asked.

"Good genes." Dean smiled.

The guard looked at his partner.

"Let them get dressed then get them settled in their cells. The boss will want to talk to them later."

They put on the orange jumpsuits and a pair of slip on sneakers and were led up to their cells. They pushed Dean into a cell and when they didn't put Sam in with him but led him to a cell across from Dean he spoke up.

"Hey, we're first timers. Can't you put us together?"

"Boss wants you two separated." He said simply as he pushed Sam into the cell.

"Make your self at home." The guard said before he turned and left.

For the moment they were both alone in their cells. They figured the other cons must either be out in the exercise yard or working some where.

Sam stood in his cell looking over at Dean who also stood at the bars looking back at his brother. He tried to hide his worry from his brother.

"Hang tough Sam. We're going to get out of this."

**Later**

They were both taken separately up to see the warden of the prison who questioned them about their background and family. Once back in their cells Dean yelled over to Sam.

"What did they ask you?"

"Mostly about family, whether we had any and how much money they had."

"Me too…. I think they want to shake down our family for money to get us out of here. I've heard of that happening before in these backwoods jails"

"Well they're out of luck. Mom's gone and Dad's missing. So what do you think they'll do with us if they can't get money for us?"

Dean had no idea, but he didn't like what he was thinking.

"They'll probably just let us go." He lied not wanting to tell Sam what he really thought. That if they couldn't buy there way out they may never make it out or worse there would be no reason to keep them alive.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

I appreciate the reviews….Thanks

**Locked up**

Chapter four

**Warden's office**

"Well what do you think?" Officer Walker sat on the edge of Warden Schaeffer's desk

"They both gave basically the same story. The mom's dead and they have no idea where their dad is, seems like they only have each other."

"We can make that work for us. The older brother seems very protective of the younger one."

"Let's give them a little time to find out what prison is like and then we'll call him in and tell him what he's going to do for us."

**The cellblock**

The prisoners came back from the exercise yard and entered their cells. Dean's cellmate barely looked at him as he sat down on the lower bunk. But when Sam's cellmate entered, Sam's eyes widened. It was the con who had approached Dean in the shower, the one that had wanted his brother. Sam looked at the bruises on the man's face and swallowed hard knowing that he and his brother had caused them.

"Well looky who it is?" The man, Jake Marlin, said grinning. "Where's your friend…or should I say brother?" He reached out and touched Sam's hair. Sam quickly threw up an arm and pushed him away.

"Look mister we don't want any trouble. You keep your distance and we'll keep ours."

The man shoved Sam aside and went over to the bars of the cell; he was going to enjoy this.

"Hey big man I got your brother in here with me!" He shouted out into the cell block. "Him and I are going to become real close!"

Dean had seen the man enter Sam's cell and now stood at his cell, his fingers clenched around the bars. He felt his chest tighten at the thought of what this man might try to do to his brother. He was worried, he knew Sam would fight to the death to stop the man and there was nothing he could do to help him.

"You touch him and I swear I'll kill you!" Dean yelled back. He could clearly see Sam standing against one of the walls in the cell and could see the con grinning over at him.

"You know I might just like this boy better then you. Nice long hair….hey if I shut my eyes real tight I might even think I have me a woman in here."

"You hurt him, you're dead!"

The man just laughed and went over to his bunk.

"You're going to get to know me real well boy." He said to Sam as he climbed onto the bottom bunk.

Sam took a deep breath and sat on the floor of the cell trying to stay as far away from the man as possible. He knew he could probably take the man in a fight, but for how long? The man was strong and sooner or later he'd win. But for right now all he could do was not turn his back on the man. He glanced over at Dean and wondered how he was making out.

Dean tore himself away from the bars and looked at his cellmate. He wasn't sure how to take him. The man just lay on the bed reading a book.

"I'm Dean." He said putting out his hand. The man stared at him for a few seconds before finally extending his hand.

"Mike." He then nodded toward the cell block. "Marlin, the guy in with your brother, is a psycho. If there is anyway you can talk the warden into moving him you should give it a shot."

"Thanks." Dean was glad his cellmate seemed like a reasonable man, but it wasn't him he was worried about. He walked back to the bars and looked over at Sam's cell.. He could barely see him but it looked like he was sitting on the floor. He prayed he would make it through the night okay.

**The next day**

The prisoners were all released from their cells for breakfast. Once in the large dining room Dean made his way over to his brother.

"You okay?" He asked as he stood behind his brother in the cafeteria line.

Sam only nodded.

"Sam I'm going to talk to the warden today and see if he can get you moved. It makes no sense sticking a newbie in with someone like Marlin."

"Dean, don't draw attention to yourself. Just let it alone, I'll take care of Marlin."

"My cellmate says he's a nut case. I want you out of there Sam."

"I want us both out of here Dean, but I don't see that happening anytime soon." Sam said turning toward his brother. Dean saw a fresh bruise on Sam's face and could feel the rage building up inside him.

"Did he do that to you last night!"

"Let it alone Dean."

"He didn't try to…."

"No." Sam looked down embarrassed. "I stopped him."

"That son of a bitch!" Dean said as he looked around the dining hall for Marlin.

"Dean, let it go….I can take care of myself." Sam grabbed Dean's arm, not wanting him to get in trouble for going after Marlin. But Dean spotted him across the room and shook Sam's hand off and headed over to him.

"You bastard!" He shouted as he neared his table. Sam followed him trying unsuccessfully to hold him back. Marlin sat with his friends and looked up smiling as Dean approached. Dean was glad to see that Marlin also had a few new bruises on his face from last night. "I told you to leave my brother alone!"

"What are you going to do about it?" Marlin said looking up at Dean. Dean tried to fight his way over to Marlin but was held back by his friends at the table. "Your brother's a feisty one…but I like that. He and I are going to get along real fine once I break him."

"You son of a bitch!" Dean struggled to free himself.

"What's going on here?" One of the guards walked over.

"This here fish is trying to attack me." Marlin said looking up at the guard innocently.

"Come with me." He grabbed Dean's arm and led him out of the room. Dean and Sam's eyes met and Dean saw a flash of fear in Sam's eyes and realized he had made a mistake. Sam would now be alone in the cell block with no one to back him up.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the kind reviews. And brody0113, who asked in one of the reviews what a fish was. LOL It's a term that convicts that have been in jail for a while call new convicts.

**Locked up **

Chapter five

Dean was taken to the warden's office.

"It seems our new inmate is already causing trouble." The guard said.

"What seems to be the problem?" The warden looked at Dean.

"First off my brother and I shouldn't even be here, we haven't done anything wrong. And second since we are here I need you to move my brother to another cell. He's in with some scum that wants to molest him."

The warden smiled.

"And what will you do for me if I move your brother?"

"What?"

"If I move your brother I'll need a favor from you."

Dean looked at him confused.

"I don't understand… what can I do for you?"

The warden leaned back in his chair and smiled.

"Well we were going to let you and your brother get a little taste of prison life before I came to you with my request, but since you've already seen what can happen here…." He hesitated for a few seconds before continuing. "I've been told that you have a trunk full of weapons, so I'm assuming you guys are professionals at what ever it is you do. I need you to do a couple of jobs for me and if you do I'll see that Marlin keeps his hands off your brother."

"What kind of jobs?"

"Oh…just a few burglaries. You bring the goods back to me and your brother isn't harmed. You don't…well let's just say your brother will pay dearly."

Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing, this couldn't be happening.

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, I'm very serious. There are houses in the east side of town just ripe for the picking. You break in, bring back the goods to me, and your brother won't be hurt. You don't…and he'll pay dearly."

"How the hell am I going to do that? They probably have security alarms all over the place."

"I've been told that section of town has been told to evacuate due to a very bad gas leak in the area which will take roughly a week to fix. The whole neighborhood will be empty except for a security guard. But you don't even have to worry about him. He's on my payroll."

"Well if it's so easy why doesn't he do it? Or why can't you get one of the other cons to pull it off?"

"Because you're the only one who has a reason to do it and bring the loot back to me….your brother. You get caught, or even think of going to the cops… I turn Marlin loose on your brother, and it won't be a pretty sight I promise you." The warden leaned forward. "Now you think about what I told you today and then tonight we'll get started on our little adventure." He then looked at the guard. "Take him back to the others and let him think about it."

"What about my brother? You got to get him away from that jerk."

"Your brother stays where he is tonight. It will give you a little incentive to comply with my request. I'll have one of my guards tell Marlin not to touch him, but if you're not back by morning….well let's just say your brother will be in a world of pain."

"And what happens after I commit these burglaries?"

"After I have what I want I have no reason to hold you. You and your brother will be free to go."

Dean knew that would be highly unlikely.

**Exercise Yard**

Dean was taken to the exercise yard where the inmates were now congregating after breakfast. He immediately searched for Sam and found him surrounded by Marlin and his goons. Sam stood in the middle of them turning slowly in a circle ready to take any of them on if they made a move toward him. But when Dean ran over to him the crowd slowly began to break up, not wanting to take on both of them at the same time.

"You okay?" Dean asked as he pulled Sam away from the cons.

"Yeah" Sam was obviously relieved to see his brother. "What are you doing here? I thought for sure they were going to put you in isolation."

"We got a problem Bro." Dean said quietly.

"You just realized that?" Sam said looking around.

"No, I mean bigger then the mess we're already in."

Dean then explained about his visit to the warden.

"Look Dean, if you get a chance to get out of here take it, don't come back. Go to the state cops and tell them what's going on just don't come back here. I can take care of myself till help gets here."

"Do you know what they'll do to you if I don't come back?"

"If you come back we'll never get out of here."

"I can't just leave you here Sammy."

"Dean if you come back, we're both dead. They'll have no reason to keep us alive."

Dean knew Sam was right. If he did what the warden wanted there was no guarantee he'd let them live. He'd be better off if they were dead. But if he didn't come back when they expected him to, who knew what might happen to Sam. He glanced over at Marlin who was grinning over at them and glared back at him.

"Let it rest Dean." Sam said seeing the look on his face.

"I can't." Dean said as he walked over to Marlin, Sam reluctantly followed him.

"I'm only going to tell you this one more time. You touch, or even think of touching my brother…you'll answer to me."

"Hey, if I want me some fresh meat I'll take it."

Dean's fist flew up and connected with Marlin's face and soon the other convicts joined in.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Locked up**

Chapter six

Marlin stumbled backward from the punch but soon recovered. He threw a punch at Dean which knocked him back into his brother. Sam caught Dean and then shoved him forward just before a fist to his own face sent him flying. They both held their own against the cons even though they were outnumbered ten to one. Together they managed to take down eight of the men before they were both grabbed from behind by two huge convicts and held in front of Marlin. Both Dean and Sam gasped in air as they tried to breathe through injured ribs, their faces covered in cuts and bruises. Marlin slowly walked over and backhanded Dean across his face splitting his lip. Dean's head jerked to the side but he quickly recovered and glared back at Marlin, then spit blood in to his face and was rewarded with a punch to the stomach.

"Omphhh." Dean gasped as he doubled over.

"Why don't you fight him one to one you bastard! You're really good at beating a man who can't fight back!" Sam said as he struggled to free himself from the con's grasp.

Marlin walked over to Sam smiling.

"You know at first I wanted your brother, but now you're the one I want and there isn't a damn thing you or your brother can do about it." Marlin stood in front of Sam grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, then bent down and kissed him full on the mouth. Sam struggled in vain to pull away but couldn't.

"Get away from him you son of a bitch!" Dean, seeing what was happening, kicked out at Marlin but he was too far away to connect with him. "Leave him alone!"

Marlin finally released Sam who gasped in a breath of air. He then spit into Marlin's face just as his brother had done.

"You're going to regret that boy." Marlin said as he ran his hand along Sam's side and down to his waist. Sam kneed him as hard as he could between his legs. Marlin

screamed out in pain and dropped to his knees.

Just then a shot rang out.

"Okay, everybody break it up!" A guard stood outside the ring of convicts holding a rifle in front of him.

The cons, knowing the fight was over, began to break up and walk away. Dean pulled Sam away from the men that were holding him and led him away.

Sam wiped the back of his hand over his mouth trying to get the taste of Marlin out of it. Dean put his arm around his brother and patted him on the back when he saw that Sam had tears in his eyes. He knew what his brother was thinking, what had he done to make Marlin so attracted to him, why didn't he just leave him alone and go after someone that wanted his attention?

"Sam what ever happens in here it's not your fault. He's a sick bastard and …" Dean couldn't continue, his heart broke when he saw the look on Sam's face.

"Dean….I got to get out of here….If he touches me again…I…." His voice caught in his throat and he wiped angrily at his tears.

"Listen Sam….I'm going to talk to the warden. I'm going to tell him I want you out of here. I'll tell him you can do the burglaries, and then when you're out, you can bring back the help. I'll stay here."

"No! Marlin will find some way to get to you." There was no way Sam was going to allow Dean to take his place.

"Sam, I'm not going to let that son of a bitch…."

"There's nothing you can do Dean…" Sam interrupted him. He was scared, more scared then he had ever been, even when fighting monsters, but he wasn't about to let his brother take his place.

"I can kill the bastard before he touches you again!" Dean said between clenched teeth, his face filled with hate and rage.

Sam knew his brother meant it, but he wasn't going to let Dean go after Marlin.

"Dean you got to go along with the warden. Just bring back help…" Sam suddenly pushed Dean to the ground and before Dean could stop him began running toward the barbed wire fence.

"Nooooooo!" Dean screamed as he got up and started after Sam.

Sam jumped on the fence and began climbing upward, the barbed wire cutting deep into his hands and legs.

"Sam no!" Dean screamed in terror as he watched two of the guards take aim at his brother with their rifles. "No don't!" He screamed at the guards. But just as Sam reached the top of the fence a stun gun was fired at him and his body jerked on the wire before falling hard to the ground.

"Take him to isolation." The head guard yelled to other guards as he walked over and stood over Sam who now lay on the ground cradled in his brother's arms.

"Damn it Sammy why?" Dean said to his unconscious brother. But he knew why. Sam knew by trying to escape he would be put in isolation which would mean he'd be away from Marlin's reach, at least for a while. Dean also knew that his brother needed him to get out and go for help. He knew that Sam knew he wouldn't leave him, not with Marlin after him, but now that he would be in isolation Dean would figure he'd be safe and be able to get out and hopefully bring back help before he was released back into the general population. Dean reluctantly turned Sam over to the guards and watched with tears in his eyes as they drug his brother away to solitary confinement. The only comforting thought he had was at least in isolation Marlin wouldn't be able to touch him.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks once more for the kind reviews. I'm glad you seem to be enjoying the story.

**Locked up**

Chapter seven

Dean walked over to one of the guards.

"I need to see the warden."

"About what?"

"That's between him and me."

"If it's about your brother, forget it. He tried to escape and that's punishable by three months in the hole."

"Three months!"

"It teaches you cons not to try it again."

Dean was sick at the thought of his brother being alone in a cell for three months but at least he'd be safe from Marlin and if he could get out and bring back help…

"Also first time offenders get ten lashes." The guard continued interrupting his thoughts.

"What!"

"Those are the rules. He'll be brought up to the yard before sunset and tied to those posts over there. If he doesn't learn his lesson and tries it again, he'll get twenty."

"That's bullshit!"

"Not here it isn't, the warden runs a tight ship. He doesn't take kindly to people trying to disrupt it."

"I want to see the warden NOW!"

The guard pulled out his radio.

"Sir, one of the newbies wants to see you…..Yeah….okay." The guard hung up and looked at Dean. "You're in luck, he'll see you."

**Warden's office**

"I'll do it." Dean said as soon as he walked in the door.

"I figured you would."

"But I don't want my brother hurt."

"Oh, you must mean the whipping."

"Yeah I mean the whipping." Dean glared at the warden.

"Well you're brother tried to escape you know?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure one of your guards told you what happened out there between him and Marlin. I want my brother away from that jerk."

"He'll be away; he'll be in isolation till you get back."

"And the whipping?"

"I can't call that off. He tried to escape and that's one of my rules. I'd lose the respect of the cons if I didn't go through with it."

"What if I say I won't do the job if you go through with it?"

"Well then I'd say your brother will get a lot more then just a sore back." The warden gave a small smile. "Don't worry about him, he's a strong kid; he'll get through this just fine."

Dean shut his eyes and looked down trying to hide his pure hatred for this man. He knew he had to get out; he had to find help and get this place shut down. He had no choice but to go through with the warden's plan. If he didn't, he didn't know what would happen to Sam.

"So you'll do it?" The warden asked.

"I don't have a choice."

"Your brother will be fine while you're gone, you have my word."

Dean was temped to say that his word didn't mean crap but he kept his mouth shut.

The warden then gave him a map showing where the houses were located. He told him he'd be taken out of his cell at lights out and given a car and a change of clothes. He was to be back by morning.

**Sundown**

All the convicts, including Dean, were taken outside to witness the punishment.

Sam was brought out of the isolation cell handcuffed between two guards.

Dean shut his eyes and shook his head sadly as he looked down; he knew there was nothing he could do. When he looked back up his eyes were filled with tears. He could see Sam looking around, probably for him; he obviously didn't know what was in store for him. He was led over to two poles that were standing upright in the ground.

"Strip him down." The head guard ordered.

Sam's cuffs were removed and he struggled in vain as his jumpsuit was pulled off of him. He stood in front of them with only his boxers on as he was pulled over to the poles and a hand tied to each of them. He stood there shivering in the cool night, his arms outstretched between the two poles. He swallowed hard as a guard walked up behind him, a long whip dangling from his hand.

"Begin."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks again for the reviews, I appreciate them

**Locked up **

Chapter eight

The guard swung the whip down hard on Sam's back. His head flew back and he cried out from the unexpected pain, he then clenched his teeth and braced himself against the additional lashes, determined not to give them the pleasure of seeing his pain. Dean flinched as each blow ripped a strip of flesh from his brother's back. When it was finally over ten thin bloody welts ran down Sam's back. They then cut him down and he collapsed into their arms and was drug back to the isolation room.

"Let this be a lesson to anyone who tries to escape." The guard shouted over to the convicts. "Now get back to your cells."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat and angrily wiped at the tears that ran down his face as he watched them drag his brother away.

"They'll pay for this Sammy, I promise you." Dean said to himself, but as he turned to walk away Marlin walked over to him.

"I love me an injured man, gets me all turned on." Marlin said as he walked next to him. Dean kept walking, trying to ignore him. He couldn't afford to get into another fight, not with Sam in trouble. He was beginning to wonder if the warden had put Marlin up to harassing them in order to intimidate him into committing the burglaries. When Dean didn't respond Marlin continued to taunt him. "I can almost taste him. I'm going to have my name tattooed onto his chest, to show that he's mine. And after I'm done with him I'm going to sell him to the highest bidder each night and make me a little money off of him."

As much as Dean tried to ignore him his temper got the best of him and he spun around and grabbed Marlin by his collar.

"If you hurt him in anyway I swear I'll kill you!" He said through clenched teeth then walked away.

**Isolation room**

Sam was dragged into the isolation room and dropped onto the floor; his jumpsuit was tossed in next to him. He then listened as they locked the door behind him. He lay on the floor for a few minutes then rolled onto his side; his back felt like it was on fire. He shut his eyes and took a couple of deep breath waiting for the pain to ease. He hoped Dean had agreed to the warden's offer and that he was now or soon would be safely out of the prison. His only hope was that Dean would find help and come back for him. He lay on the floor shivering in the cold damp cell wondering if they were going to send anyone in to treat his wounds. He didn't want to get dressed only to have to go through the humiliation of undressing again. When no one showed up, he got up slowly and stepped into the pants of the jumpsuit. He then painfully tried to pull the top up over his slashed back. He shut his eyes and winced as he pulled the zipper up. Sam then slowly walked over and sat on the cot in the room. He carefully lay down and rolled onto his side, the only comfortable position he could find then lay there shivering on the cot wondering how Dean was making out and hoping he would be okay.

**Later after lights out**

Dean was quietly removed from his cell, given his clothes back, and given keys to a car that was parked outside the prison. He was then given instructions on what he was to look for in each of the houses. Then, with the assurance that his brother wouldn't be hurt any further he left.

His first stop was at his car parked in front of the police station. He knelt down next to it and felt under the back tire wheel well. He smiled to himself as he pulled out the small magnetic box, opened it, and took out a spare key. He then opened the car and reached into a hidden compartment under the seat and pulled out their dad's journal. He would have given anything to have his dad there with him now. He fought back the feelings of both worry and loneliness as he paged through it till he came to a list of addresses and phone numbers of contacts in different states his dad knew. He then turned to the section on Georgia and went through the list of names and wrote down a few he thought might be able to help him. One, a senator from the state, he decided to try first. He took his spare cell phone out of the car and called, then shook his head in disbelief when all he got was his voice mail. What else could go wrong he wondered? He left a message saying that he was John Winchester's son and explained what was going on at the prison. He told the senator he was going to the state police barracks and would try to get them to listen to him and would appreciate it if the Senator would intervene in his behalf. He asked him to please help him that his brother's life depended on it. Next he took out a map and found the closest state police station he could find then headed toward it.

**State Police Barracks**

He entered the barracks and asked to talk to someone. They led him into a back room where two state troopers sat filling out forms.

"May we help you?" One of them said looking up.

Dean explained to them what had happened to him and Sam since they were falsely arrested. They listened but didn't react to anything he said; only glanced at each other occasionally.

"You got to help me get my brother out of there." He said when he was finished.

"I never heard they were having any trouble up at the prison."

"Well they are. They asked how much money my family has; I think they were originally going to try to extort money from my family in order to get us out of the prison. Then when they found out we didn't have any, they decided to hold my brother and get me to help them out with the burglaries."

"Well…it's going to take a while to look into this."

"I don't have a while I have to get back there tonight! If I don't, they're going to hurt my brother!"

"Tonight! There's no way we can get a team in there tonight."

"Let me go back, wire me or something and I'll get the warden to talk about it on tape…..I got to get back there!"

"Look, we can't just send you in there, we don't operate that way."

Dean started to head for the door.

"Well I'm going back. They'll hurt him if I'm not back by daybreak."

"Hold on a second. After what you told us we can't just let you walk out of here."

"You got to, they got my brother!"

"Sorry." The officer nodded to the other officer who stepped in front of the door.

"Hey, you can't hold me, I didn't do anything." Dean could feel his heart pounding through his chest. "You guys are involved in this aren't you?" He looked at them suspiciously.

"No, we're not involved in this but we can't just go storming over to the prison without warrants and stuff….Sorry but we need to get approval before we investigate."

"Don't you understand we don't have time! If I'm not back there tonight with the loot from the houses….my brother could die!"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks again for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

**Locked Up**

Chapter nine

**Warden's Office 5 AM**

"Well it looks like Winchester's not coming back." Walker said as he looked at his watch.

"That son of a bitch!" The warden slammed his fist down hard on his desk. "I thought he cared about his brother."

"So did I, but apparently he cared more about his freedom."

"Well you know what to do."

"Yes sir." Walker left and immediately headed for Marlin's cell. Once there he opened it as quietly as he could then walked over and woke him up.

"If you still want that boy, he's yours."

"His brother didn't come back?" Marlin asked looking up at him.

"Nope."

Marlin grinned.

"Well I'll make sure his brother pays for it… I'm going to enjoy this."

**Sam's cell**

Sam heard the lock turn and painfully sat up on the cot. He could feel that the blood from the wound on his back had dried and his jumpsuit now stuck to it. As he moved he could feel the jumpsuit tear away from his back causing the wound to reopen and felt the blood start to drip down his back. He ignored the discomfort as he looked at the door hoping to see Dean's face. When the door opened his eyes widened with fear when he saw Marlin standing there instead of his brother.

"It's time to have some fun boy." He said as he walked into the cell.

Sam stood up and backed up till he had his back against the wall.

"Where's my brother?" He looked at the guard who still stood in the doorway.

"Seems your brother didn't give a damn about you anyway…he took off."

Sam knew Dean wouldn't just leave him there. But then where was he? Had the police caught him committing the burglaries? Had he been in an accident?

Marlin walked closer to Sam who looked around desperately for anyway to escape, there wasn't any. He looked and felt like a trapped animal.

"I'm really going to enjoy this." Marlin said grinning. "Get that jumpsuit off boy, we're going to have us some fun." He ordered.

"You boys play nice now." The guard gave a little laugh as he pulled the door shut.

**State Police Barracks **

Dean had paced the cell he had been put into all night. He had refused to stay at the barracks and had to be put into protective custody. He spent the night shouting that they had to let him out that they were going to hurt his brother if he didn't come back. He watched the clock on the wall with tears in his eyes. He had failed Sam. Finally one of the officers came into the small holding cell area and released him.

"We just got a call from a Senator Mitchell telling us to fully cooperate with you."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat. He was glad his dad's contact had come through but was it in time to save Sam?

"We got to hurry." Was all he could say, he prayed it wasn't too late.

Dean was fitted with a miniature microphone which was hidden behind his ear lobe. They hoped that if he was made to put the jumpsuit back on it wouldn't be as easily detected as the standard wire which would have been taped onto his chest. The car he had been given was then filled with various items to make it look like he had accomplished his task. An entire task force would sit hidden outside the prison waiting for Dean's signal to enter. He was to go into the warden's office and try to get him to admit to ordering the burglaries. As soon as he gave them the signal they would storm the prison.

Dean drove the car back to the prison and was allowed into the gate by a guard who obviously knew what was going on. He was then taken to a room where he was made to put his jumpsuit back on and though he demanded to see the warden was told he was busy and would see him later. He argued with the guard but there was nothing else he could do but let the guard lead him back to his cell. Before the guard unlocked the door, Dean looked over at Marlin's cell and noticed that his door was open.

"Where's Marlin?" Dean asked the guard.

"Taking care of business." The guard said grinning.

Mike, Dean's cellmate, came over to the bars.

"Walker came and got him about an hour and a half ago."

"I need to see the warden now!" Dean spun around glaring at the guard.

"Like I said, he'll see you later."

Dean didn't waste any time, he shoved his shoulder into the guard chest, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the ground. He quickly put his foot on the man's throat and removed his gun.

"Take me to the warden!"

The guard had no choice but to lead Dean back to the warden's office. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" The warden asked.

"It's Kiley." The guard answered.

"Come in."

Kiley opened the door, and then was shoved inside by Dean who immediately pointed the gun at the warden.

"I want to see my brother!"

The warden looked shocked to see him.

"I told you to be back here before day break."

"I broke into the houses like you told me to, but that piece of crap car you gave me broke down, I couldn't make it back till now."

"Did you get what I wanted from the houses?"

"I want to see my brother!" Dean ignored his question.

"Did you get what I wanted?" The warden repeated.

"It's out in the car; now take me to my brother!" Dean watched as the warden's hand started reaching underneath his desk toward a hidden alarm. Dean lunged toward him and grabbed him wrapping one arm around his neck; he then held the gun to his temple as the guard started toward them.

"Try it and I'll snap his neck!"

The guard continued and Dean began squeezing the warden's neck.

"Keep back!" The warden choked out.

"Give me your handcuffs." Dean ordered the guard who handed them over to him. He handcuffed the guard then gagged him with a strip of his shirt. He then pushed him into the closet. "I hear any alarms going off, I'll kill him." He told the guard as he shut the door, then shoved the warden toward the hallway.

"Now take me to my brother and if he's hurt…so are you."

Dean stuck the gun into his pants pocket and walked next to the warden, his hand in his pocket. As they walked Dean told the task team to move in.

"You're wired!" The warden said hearing Dean speaking.

"Yeah, we're taking you and this whole damn prison down."

They headed down to the isolation room and stopped outside the door.

"Open it."

The warden unlocked the door then stepped aside. Dean slowly pushed the door open then hissed in his breath when he saw the blood splattered floor.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks again for the reviews. I really appreciate each of them and really enjoy reading the different comments. I'm so glad you seem to be enjoying the story.

**Locked Up**

Chapter ten

Dean entered the room and choked back a sob when he saw Sam's body lying in the middle of the room. He ran to his side, knelt down next to him, and pulled him into his arms.

"Sammy!" Dean said softly as he brushed Sam's long brown hair out of his eyes. He winced as he looked at his brother's injuries. Blood ran out of the corner of his mouth, his eyes were both swollen and a deep gash above his left eyebrow had caused blood to run down the side of his face and form a small pool of blood on the floor. Sam began to moan a little and Dean shut his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief thankful that he was still alive. He still wore the orange jumpsuit which Dean hoped meant that Marlin hadn't gotten to him. Sam's knuckles were swollen and bleeding, indicating that he must have put up a hell of a fight. Dean blinked back tears as he thought of what his brother must have gone through. Then suddenly he thought of Marlin. _Where are you, you son of a bitch? _Dean looked around the dark cell and finally saw a shape lying on the floor in the corner. He remembered his last words to Marlin _'You touch him, you're dead.'_ He glanced down at his brother's beaten body and decided to make sure Marlin paid for what he tried to do to him. He gently lay Sam back on the floor and walked over to Marlin.

"Marlin you bastard get up!" Dean kicked at Marlin with his foot but he didn't move. "Get up!" When he still didn't move he knelt down next to him then put two fingers on his neck feeling for a pulse….he was dead.

Dean swallowed hard; Sam must have killed him in the fight. He quickly went back to his brother and once more sat on the floor next to him and pulled him into his arms.

"Damn it Sammy." Dean said quietly as he held his brother close fighting back tears of worry. It was clearly a case of self defense but he was worried about what was going to happen to his brother. Would he have to stay in jail because of this? Just then Sam's eyelids fluttered as he tried to fight his way back to consciousness.

"Sammy?"

Sam's eyes slowly opened and he looked up into his brother's face.

"Hey." He said as he gave Dean a small smile through teeth smeared with blood, relieved to see that his brother was okay.

"Hey yourself." Dean smiled back. "You okay?"

Sam hesitated for a few seconds and a strange look came over his face as he remembered what had happened.

"Yeah….I'm okay." He said softly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No." Sam said quickly, a little too quickly Dean thought. But Sam was alive and that was all that mattered right now. He quickly pushed his worry and suspicions to the back of his mind.

"Oh good…. I'm sorry I couldn't make it back last night, I tried but…."

"You didn't come alone did you?"

"No, the cavalry will be here any minute." Dean gave a little smile.

"Good….you told them what's going on here?"

"Yeah." Dean pulled his earlobe forward so Sam could see the tiny microphone concealed behind it.

"Oh, so now you're working undercover for the cops?" Sam gave a little laugh then winced in pain as his bruised ribs protested.

"Just this one time buddy." Dean grinned he knew Sam knew that he and cops just didn't hit it off too well.

Sam shut his eyes for a few seconds waiting for the pain to subside but then he remembered Marlin and his eyes flew open.

"Marlin? Where is he?"

Dean didn't want to upset Sam further so he lied hoping Sam wouldn't see the body in the darkened cell.

"They already picked him up."

"Oh good…"

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, just help me up."

Dean got up then reached down and slowly pulled Sam up. He swayed a little and Dean quickly put Sam's arm around his shoulder and winced in sympathy when he saw the blood on the back of Sam's jumpsuit that had soaked through it from the whipping.

"How's your back?" He asked.

"Okay, just stings a little."

Dean immediately began to lead Sam out of the cell hoping he wouldn't spot the body in the far corner of the cell, but it was too late. He could tell by Sam's expression he had seen it.

Sam's body tensed as he saw two legs lying in the small patch of light that filtered in from the hallway.

"Dean, he's still here!" He said as he pulled away from Dean and started backing away from Marlin a strange look on his face.

"I'll take care of him after I get you out of here." He grabbed Sam's arm and once more tried to lead him away.

"I think I hurt him Dean…we had a fight."

"Yeah I can see that." Dean said as Sam stepped into the light from the hallway and he got a good look at his battered face.

"I might have hurt him… bad."

"Sam…" Dean hated to tell him but knew he'd find out anyway. "Sam…" He waited till Sam turned around to face him. "He's dead Sam."

"What!" Dean could see the color drain from his brother's face.

"He's dead."

"I….I killed him?"

"Yeah…it looks that way."

Sam stood quietly staring at the body. He couldn't believe he had actually killed a man.

"What…what am I going to do Dean?" He said when he could finally speak.

"Sam, it's a clear case of self defense. He came in here to… well you know. You were only defending yourself."

"Yeah but Dean…I didn't think I killed him." Sam's voice cracked as he blinked back tears. "My God Dean…I killed somebody." He said in disbelief. Both brothers had killed supernatural creatures before but never a human and it tore at Sam's heart that he had now killed a man.

"You didn't want to Sammy. He came after you; you had no choice but to defend yourself." Dean saw his brother's pain and wished he could think of something to say to lessen it. "He was a sick son of a bitch and you probably saved other inmates from having to deal with him." He grabbed his brother's arm and tugged him away from Marlin. "Come on….I need to get you outside and get you some medical help."

Sam left Dean lead him away from the body but as soon as they stepped outside the cell the warden was standing there pointing a gun at them which he had gotten from one of the guards.

"So you killed one of my cons?" The warden said looking at Sam.

Dean slowly moved his hand toward his pocket where he had put the guard's gun.

"Don't try it." The warden pointed the gun at Dean. "I never should have trusted you. I told you if you went to the cops your brother would suffer. Well now he's killed one of my prisoners and is trying to escape. It's only fair that he dies too." The warden pointed the gun back at Sam.

"Noooooo!" Dean yelled as he pushed Sam out of the way just as the warden fired.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he saw Dean grab his side as he fell to the ground. He ran to him and knelt down next to him and gently rolled him onto his back. "Dean?" Dean's face was etched with pain, his hand pressed tight against his side as blood oozed between his fingers as he looked up into Sam's worried face.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks once more for the reviews.

**Locked Up**

Chapter eleven

"I'm okay Sammy…I'm okay." Dean said trying to calm his brother down as he kept pressure on his wound. Sam reached over and carefully unzipped Dean's jumpsuit then gently pushed it aside so he could examine the wound. It appeared to be only a very deep graze but was bleeding badly. Sam got up and spun around angrily facing the warden.

"What the hell do you want from us!"

Dean managed to get to his feet and reached out for Sam.

"Sammy." He called to his brother, trying to stop him from approaching the warden, not knowing what the warden might do.

"Why us? We didn't do anything. We were only passing through this damn town." Sam slowly walked toward the warden ignoring Dean.

Dean reached out and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Sammy no." Dean knew it wouldn't take much for the warden to shoot; he had to stop his brother. But then he heard shouting in the distance and breathed a sigh of relief, the task force had stormed the building and would be there soon. But the warden had heard it too and now glared at Dean.

"You bastard you're going to pay for this!" The warden knew that once the task force got there his life as he knew it was over. He pointed the gun at Sam and glanced at Dean. "Before they get here you're going to watch your brother die knowing it's your fault."

He raised the gun and pointed it at Sam's head. Sam's eyes widened and he swallowed hard as he stood frozen in front of the warden.

"No! Don't do it!" Dean slowly walked forward his heart pounding. He moved next to Sam then slowly began to step protectively in front of him. There was no way he was going to let him kill his baby brother, not if he could help it.

"Get out of the way!" The warden said his hand holding the gun shaking with both rage and fear.

"No." Dean said softly trying to calm the warden down. "You don't want to do this."

"What do you mean I don't want to do this! You ruined everything! If you had just done what I asked I would have left you and your brother live. But you must not have given a damn about your brother since you risked double crossing me. He killed one of my prisoners and now he must die, because of the con, and because of you!"

"He killed Marlin because the son of a bitch was going to rape him! He was only defending himself, you know that!"

"All I know is that your brother tried escaping once before and was put in isolation, then when I sent one of the cons to check on him he killed him in cold blood." The warden looked Dean in the eye. "And I want you to live the rest of your life knowing that your actions killed your brother. Now move!"

Dean now stood directly in front of Sam keeping himself between the warden and his brother.

"Get out of the way or I swear I'll shoot right through you!"

"Dean." Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Move."

"Sammy…." Dean kept his eyes on the warden.

"Please Dean….he'll kill both of us." Sam tried to move out from behind Dean but Dean put his arm back and grabbed Sam's jumpsuit holding him in place.

"Dean, let go of me." Sam said as he twisted out of Dean's grasp.

"Sammy no!" Dean winced in pain as Sam's action caused his wounded side to twist and pain to shoot through him. He pressed his hand to his side as blood trickled between his fingers.

"Dean I'm sorry." Sam said realizing the pain he had caused his brother but knowing he had no choice. He knew Dean was always protective of him and would die to protect him as he too would die to protect Dean. But maybe if he left the warden take his revenge out on him then maybe he'd let Dean live. At least one of them might stand a chance of getting out of there alive.

"Sammy…." Dean's eyes filled with tears at the thought that his brother was about to be murdered in front of him. "Please Sammy." He tried to step forward to once more put his body between the two men.

"No Dean." Sam shook his head and quickly stepped to the side blocking him. He then looked at the warden. "Just get it over with." He swallowed hard as he watched the warden raise the gun.

"Please don't do this! Please…he's my little brother!" Dean pleaded desperately trying to invoke some kind of compassion in the warden, but he had none.

The warden only looked at him coldly as he once more pointed the gun at Sam's head.

"An eye for an eye, your brother for the con….But to show that I do have a heart, I'll give you a few seconds to say your goodbyes." It was obvious the warden was enjoying prolonging the pain he was causing both of them.

Sam turned around to face Dean and looked down at his wound.

"You okay?"

Dean nodded.

"Sammy…" He choked on the word as tears filled his eyes.

"Hey…" Sam gave Dean a brave smile. "Do me a favor. Don't let what happens here mess up your life. You got to keep looking for Dad. He needs you… Maybe….maybe we'll meet again someday." Sam's eyes filled up as he put out his hand to shake his brother's hand. Tears ran down Dean's face as he reached out and pulled his baby brother into a hug.

"Hey." Sam gave a little nervous laugh. "I thought you weren't into chick flick moments."

"God Sammy I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." Dean's heart broke as he looked into Sam's eyes and could see the fear in them that he was trying so hard to hide. He had failed his brother and now he was going to die because of it. Dean had protected his little brother all his life and now he was going to watch him be murdered in front of him and there was nothing he could do.

"It's okay Dean. It's not your fault. I'll be with Jessica and Mom."

The warden stepped forward.

"Turn around kid; it's time to meet your maker."

Sam gave Dean a small goodbye nod and turned around.

"Don't do it…..Please don't do it.!" Dean kept repeating knowing there was nothing he could do. Even if he rushed the warden he knew he had plenty of time to kill Sam before he could reach him.

"Just get it over with." Sam said as he closed his eyes.

"Gladly." He glanced at Dean. "This is for you."

A shot rang out and both Dean and Sam recoiled as they were sprayed with blood.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

This is the final chapter. I once more want to thank everyone who took the time to review this story. I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

**Locked Up**

Chapter twelve

Sam's body instinctively jerked at the sound of the shot, and he waited to feel pain that never came. He glanced back at Dean who had automatically reached out to catch his brother's body but instead now looked at him in disbelief.

They both then looked at the warden who stood in front of them with a surprised look on his face, a red hole on the side of his forehead. His eyes glazed over almost immediately and he fell face forward onto the floor.

One of the state police task force members walked into the room holding the gun that had fired the shot, he was followed by ten other officers.

"What the hell took you guys so long!" Dean shouted at them when they entered.

"Sorry, we met a little resistance outside."

Sam looked back at Dean speechless. He couldn't believe that they both were still alive.

Dean quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I knew it was going to work out." He said trying to hide his embarrassment. He had always tried to keep his emotions hidden, but just a few minutes earlier he was standing in front of his brother crying like a baby.

"Yeah." Was all Sam said, he could tell Dean was embarrassed and as much as he wanted to kid him about it decided not to. They had both been through hell and all he wanted right now was to get out of there as soon as possible.

A paramedic who had come with the officers saw the condition they were in and quickly headed over to them.

"He's been shot." Sam pointed at his brother.

The paramedic gently examined Dean's wound, flushed it with antibiotics then bandaged it.

"The bullet took a nice hunk out of your side but it passed through. But you're still going to need to go to the hospital and get some stitches to close it up."

Dean nodded then gently grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him in front of the paramedic.

"You need to check my brother's back. They whipped him."

"Whipped!" The paramedic looked up at the other officers knowing physical discipline was not allowed in the prison. "What the hell was going on here?"

"We'll give you full details once we're out of here." Dean said as he watched the paramedic unzip Sam's jumpsuit then gently pull it down in the back.

Sam winced in pain as the cloth stuck to the dried blood and the wounds were once more ripped open.

"Those bastards!" Dean said softly shaking his head in sympathy when he got a good look at the ten slash marks that marred his brother's back. "Damn them!" He could feel the rage in him building again for what they had done to his brother.

"It's okay. It doesn't hurt." Sam said softly.

Dean knew he was lying. He could see Sam's body tense up each time the paramedic touched his wounds.

Once they were patched up they were lead from the cell and both of them glanced back at the two bodies that remained behind. Dean gave a small smile, glad that both men who had caused them both so much pain were now dead.

**Epilogue**

They were taken from the prison to a hospital where their wounds were once more cleaned and treated. Then they were questioned by the state police and told them the entire story of what had happened since they were falsely arrested by Officer Walker and his partner. The state police then had Walker brought in for questioning and he finally cracked and told them everything that had been going on at the prison in order to receive a lighter sentence when the case went to trial. Between that and the senator's assurance that the boys could be trusted they were released. The hospital wanted to keep them overnight but both brothers wanted to get as far away from the town as they could and from what had happened. Dean slowly got in the car and then watched as his brother climbed in. He could tell when Sam went to put his back against the seat that it was painful.

"You going to be okay?" He asked when he saw the pained look on Sam's face.

"Yeah." He said as he gently leaned back. He shut his eyes for a few minutes until the pain subsided. "How 'bout yourself?"

"I'm okay, but I'll be a whole lot better once we're out of this town."

"Yeah, me too."

Dean could see a haunted look on Sam's face. His baby brother had been through a lot the last couple of days.

"You sure you're okay?"

Sam nodded and then turned his head away and looked out the side window not wanting Dean to see the tears that filled his eyes, but Dean had noticed them.

"Sammy…." Dean swallowed hard, he didn't know how to ask Sam but he had to know. He had to make sure his brother was really okay. "That son of a bitch didn't touch you did he?"

He could hear his brother choke back a little sob as he shook his head and continued looking out the window. Dean knew Marlin was dead and knew there was no way he could take out the rage he felt on him now. He glanced over at Sam and knew that his brother would probably take what ever happened to him in that cell to his grave without ever telling him. His face turned hard as he pressed the accelerator to the floor and sped out of town, his own eyes filled with tears.

The End


End file.
